


Gra-Dursh

by princessofkittens



Category: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, bethesda - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, I love Skyrim and I wanted to write something for it, I’m sorry if it sucks, Multi, OC, Orc, also this is pretty canon compliant, but I’m proud of the end product, think of Gra-Dursh as the Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens
Summary: Garaash is an Orc noble from Cyrodil who has traveled to Skyrim with her parents and their faithful servant, Jee La, on business. But what happens when their trip north goes south and Garaash ends up orphaned and on the run?--DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skyrim, nor any other game in the Elder Scrolls series, I just really love the series-Skyrim especially-and I decided to write a fanfiction for it on a whim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gra-Dursh

Garaash awoke with a splitting headache. She was terribly cold and yet for a moment she thought she was back home, she felt safe and forgot all about the terrible things that had happened to her in Skyrim.

That was, until she opened her eyes. She saw that she was surrounded by foreign faces, all prisoners bound just as she was. 

"Hey you, you're finally awake." A man's voice said to her. She made eye contact with the man who spoke, a fair haired blue eyed man— a Nord, she knew. She'd seen them before in the Imperial City.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why am I bound like a prisoner? Where are they taking us? What are they going to do to us?"

The Nord chuckled at her fearful barrage of questions, "I don't know where we are going," he said, "but surely Sovngarde awaits."

Sovngarde? She thought confused, wait, that's the Nord afterlife. She felt her chest tightening a bit as fear creeped into her heart but she told herself that she had to remain calm. Surely she could reason with her captors? She looked around, searching for someone who looked like they were in charge. She settled for the man driving the horses, "Look Sir," she began, "there's been a mistake. See my name is Garaash Gra—"

"I don't give a flying skeever's ass what your name is Orc, quit your yapping." The horse driver snapped back.

"But Sir!" She persisted, "I am Garaash Gra-Dursh! Surely you've heard of the name! I'm from a very wealthy family, we have money okay? I can pay—" again she was cut off.

"I said shut up!" He shouted harshly before he reached back to slap her across the face. The impact of his hand across her cheek stung, but she felt it in her pride more than anything. She was not used to this kind of treatment. Tears pooled in her eyes, and the man beside her began to grunt. She wiped her eyes as she looked at him curiously, he was dressed differently. Finer in a way. Perhaps he is a noble too? She couldn't ask him though, as unlike the others he had been gagged. He continued to grunt and another of the prisoners asked, "What's his problem?"

"Hey! Watch your tongue!" The fair Nord across from her said, "That's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim."

Ulfric? Garaash wondered, she thought she'd heard the name before, oh right. She remembered her parents had been discussing the civil war in Skyrim over dinner one night just before the trip. I think father mentioned this Ulfric being the leader of the rebels or something. She thought Ulfric being captured was a good thing for her though, she hoped it meant they'd be taken to Solitude, where she could clear up this whole misunderstanding. Her family had a warehouse there, the head of it was an argonian named Witsa, and she would know her and could vouch for her identity. 

Yes, She thought, Witsa will save me, and then I can leave this wretched place. And satisfied with this she decided to rest some more, for she needed it greatly. She leaned against the side of the wagon and closed her eyes, thinking of her home just before she drifted to sleep. 

~~~

Garaash was jolted awake when the wagon came to a hard stop. She sat up, feeling a bit sore from the way she had lain, and decided that a wagon was not a very nice place to sleep. She looked around and saw that they had stopped in a village. Perhaps the horses needed a rest? Perhaps they were picking up more prisoners? She could have probably spent an hour coming up with possibilities but she found she didn't have to. 

One of the prisoners asked, "Why have we stopped?" Panic in his voice, and she couldn't blame him. She was scared too, despite her earlier plan. After all, if they didn't make it to Solitude, how could she be saved? 

"It's the end of the line," the fair Nord spoke grimly, and as Imperial Legion soldiers began commanding prisoners off the wagons she felt a chill run down her spine. The end of the line? No, she thought, he's being dramatic. But the Nord before her stood up and with a sort of bow toward Ulfric he said, "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." before he stepped down and allowed himself to be led away. 

She watched silently as everyone either stepped down or was pulled from the wagon, until finally she was the only one left sitting inside. 

"Orc!" A female voice belonging to one of the soldiers called to her, "Out of the wagon!" 

She thought about arguing for a moment, about again trying to tell them who she was, but she didn't think they would listen or care. So with no other choice before her, she stood up and climbed off the wagon just as the others had. 

They had them lined up in two rows, with two soldiers stood at the front of them, one of which held a piece of parchment he was reading names off of. She watched as he'd call a name and a prisoner would step forward. She heard someone mutter about how "the empire loves their damn lists." 

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The man called, and the dark haired prisoner who had questioned Ulfric stepped forward. "Please you have to listen to me, I'm not a rebel." 

"To the block." The female soldier commanded, but Lokir was not being compliant.

"You're not gonna kill me!" He cried, as he ran off.

"Archers!" The soldier shouted, and a storm of arrows rained down upon Lokir before he could make it even halfway to the gate. Garaash pitied him, but at least he'd tried to get away. 

"Next prisoner." The man with the list said, beckoning her. Her heart began to beat fast. What did they have planned for her? She wondered, still she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Garaash Gra-Dursh," She said, "And I-"

"Captain," the man said cutting her off, "She's not on the list." 

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." 

Garaash swallowed hard. The block? As in.. the Headsman's block? 

"By your order Captain." The man said, "Don't worry Orc, we'll make sure your remains are shipped back to Orsinium."

She wanted to scream at him that she'd never been to Orsinium in her life, that she was born and raised in Imperial City, that she did not deserve to be killed like this, that she was not a criminal nor a Stormcloak rebel, but she couldn't. She couldn't say a word. Terror had stolen her voice. 

So she joined the rest of the prisoners, and watched as a man dressed up in a finer armor stood talking down to them about their rebellion, and mocking Ulfric about his voice. She didn't understand that part, but she didn't really care either. The man's voice, this war between Stormcloak and Imperial, none of it concerned her. She instead turned her attention to the executioner, to the large axe that was meant for her neck. There was already a head in the box by the chopping block she noticed, and she felt her stomach lurch at the sight so she closed her eyes and tried to force this terrible reality out of her mind.

She thought of home, of the Imperial City, of her dear mother and father, and she wished that they had never come to Skyrim. That they had sent someone else in their place. She found herself hating this cold land, she found herself hating the soldiers, the ones in blue and in red. She just wanted this to be over.

"Next, the Orc in the rags!" Called the Captain that had all but signed her death sentence.

She opened her eyes and stepped forward, walking toward the block time seemed to slow down somehow, and she found herself wishing she was a warrior, or a mage even, so she could fight her way out of this. But she was neither. She knew some magic, of course, but not enough that she could call herself a mage, she knew nothing that would benefit her in a battle against so many foes that was certain.

"Kneel." The executioner told her. At least this nightmare will end. She found herself thinking as she lowered her knees into the dirt and bent over the chopping block. She could smell the blood of the previous slain on the wood, and it made her sick so she sucked in her breath. She watched as the axe was raised high and she closed her eyes, but instead of feeling her head separated from her body—can one even feel that really?—she heard a terrible screech and the earth seemed shudder. 

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Someone asked.

"Dragon!!" Another shouted, and she opened her eyes just as something like thunder shook the earth again. Many of the soldiers lost their footing, but many more were already notching arrows in their bows.

"Hey you! Orc!" Someone called, "C'mon, the Gods aren't going to give us another chance like this." She saw the Nord—Ralof he'd been called—beckoning her to follow, and she did without question, following him seemed better than staying there with her head on that disgusting block and a dragon wreaking havoc. No, that couldn't have been a dragon. She told herself, but what else could it be? 

She followed Ralof into a tower, and he quickly shut the door behind them. There were other soldiers inside, one was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, wounded, another was leaning over her as if to see if he could do anything to help Garaash assumed.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof frantically asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied causing Garaash to focus her attention on him, she remembered what was said earlier about his voice and for a second she found herself trying to figure out what was so special about it. Then the dragon's roar pierced the air again, and Ulfric shouted, "We need to move! Now!"

Ralof nodded, "Up through the tower! Let's go."

"Wait!" A soldier said, "We need help!"

Ralof stopped and looked at the wounded before looking to Ulfric, "There's no time." His Jarl told him.

"Maybe not," Garaash spoke surprising them, surprising herself, "but I'd like to try." And she found it kind of funny, just moments before she hated them, and now as she looked at their pitiful faces she wanted to help them. 

"You?" One of the soldiers asked, "Look, unless you have a potion shoved up your—" 

"I don't," Garaash replied coolly as she stepped toward the woman on the ground, "But I do know a healing spell."

Ulfric muttered something that sounded like, "I didn't figure the Orc for a mage." but she ignored it. She wasn’t a mage.

But seeing these wounded soldiers, she realized, reminded her of what had happened to her parents. She couldn't do anything for them that day, despite what little healing magic she knew, but she told herself that she could help these soldiers. 

She kneeled down and searched for where the bleeding was coming from. The woman gasped when her fingertips grazed the wound. The fabric on the uniform she wore had been slashed, and her side had been cut open. 

"What's your name?" She asked, raising her hands just above the wound, although the bindings around her wrists were restricting. She asked because she knew that distracting the woman with questions would be the best way to get her mind off the pain as she worked. 

"T-Tilda." She said.

She nodded, "Well Tilda," She found herself saying as her hands began to glow, "You're going to be just fine." 

"Ah.." Tilda groaned, the gash on her skin beginning to close, and hopefully the pain subsiding, "th-thank you."

Garaash smiled for the first time since the attack, but it soon fell as she heard the dragon roar again.

"C'mon," Ralof said, helping Garaash to stand back up, "we've got to get out of here."

"We'll rest here a moment." One of the soldiers said, "Good luck." 

She nodded and followed Ralof to the staircase. "Nice work you did back there," He said as they began making their way upward, "where does an Orc learn magic?" 

She didn't think now was really an appropriate time for chit-chat, but she answered him anyway. "You can learn many things, regardless of race, in the Imperial City." 

Ralof raised an eyebrow at her but before he could speak the wall of the tower was destroyed as the dragon poked its head through and roasted the soldiers that had been just ahead of them. Ralof shielded her with his body when the fire started, surprising her.

"Damn," He cursed, when the Dragon had flown off, his facial hair tickling her ear when he spoke. It made her shiver in an odd way. She ignored it. "We can't go that way." He continued, letting go of her and going to inspect the giant hole that was left in the side of the tower. He looked around a moment and then pointed to a building that was across from them, "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going."

Garaash almost laughed, "You want me to jump?" She asked. She looked at the gap between the buildings and determined he was mad.

"This is no time for hesitation," he said, "you must go now, we'll follow when we can."

"I can't." Garaash said, stepping away from the edge. There was no way she could do something like that, was there?

He seemed to think there was no other way. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared hard at her, "You can and you must if you wish to live."

She looked at him, back at the building across and then again at him, she sighed, "I can try." And he let his hands fall from her. She turned to look outside, at the building she was supposed to be jumping on. What if I can't make it? 

"Go!" He shouted, startling her. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the tower. Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods. She thought as her body fell through the air, she closed her eyes and braced herself for death.

Instead she landed on her arms and legs with a thud, and opened her eyes to see herself in what was kind of a room. There were beds and a table, a bookshelf and oh shit— she thought as a small fire had started to spread near her. She quickly got up, ignoring the pain in her limbs. She was going to turn around but Ralof shouted at her to keep going, and so she did. 

She made her way through the burning building, and jumped down from the floor she was on to the bottom level. Which was a considerably lesser jump than her previous one, mind you. 

She made her way outside and saw an old man, a child, and the soldier from earlier that had read the names off the prisoner list. He was shouting at someone but grabbed the child and brought him to safety just in time as the dragon returned and burned the spot they'd just been. 

"Still alive prisoner?" List man asked when he noticed Garaash, "Come with me if you want to stay that way." 

On one hand, this man had sent her to what was supposed to be her death moments before, on the other hand he was probably the best option she had right now. So she followed him. 

"Gunnar take care of the boy," he said turning to the old man, "I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you Hadvar." The old man replied.

Well, she thought, at least I don't have to call him List Man anymore.

She followed him past some burning rubble and between two houses, one that had already collapsed and one that looked well on its way. "Stop!" He said, and pushed her close to the wall just as a talon landed on the wall beside them, she stared at the giant wing that covered her line of sight and looked up in fear. The dragon was right above them, spewing flames from its great mouth, before flying off again. She was very thankful it had not spotted them.

"C'mon." Hadvar beckoned, taking off again. And again she followed. 

"Stay close." He commanded as they ran through soldiers shooting arrows up at the beast in the sky and townsfolk lying bleeding on the ground, she considered stopping for a moment, but she knew she couldn't help them all so she kept running, she kept following, until Hadvar stopped suddenly. She looked ahead and saw Ralof was standing across from them. She found herself glad that he had made it out of the tower.

"Ralof!" He shouted, "You damned traitor, out of my way."

"We're escaping Hadvar," Ralof said, "You're not going to stop us this time!" 

"Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar shouted, and ran off again.

Ralof noticed Garaash, "You! Come! Into the keep!" Garaash didn't have to think twice about who she would follow. She ran after him and he held the door open for her into the keep, before slamming it shut behind them.

~~~

When Garaash and Ralof got inside the keep, the first thing she noticed was the dead Stormcloak soldier. She watched as Ralof kneeled beside the man, "We'll meet again in Sovngarde one day, brother." He said solemnly, his hand on the man's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry about your comrade." Garaash said quietly. She didn't know if they'd been close, but she knew there was grief in his voice. He looked up at her, looked through her, he didn't respond. He didn't have to.

"It looks like we're the only ones who made it." He said. She hoped that wasn't true. 

"Come here," he continued, "let me get those bindings off." She looked down at her hands, at the rope that was so tightly tied around her wrists. It's funny, she'd almost forgotten her hands were bound in all the chaos. She'd almost forgotten she was a prisoner. 

She stepped toward him and held her hands out as he pulled an axe off his hip, "Thank you." She said. 

"You may as well take Gunjar's gear," he spoke as he freed her, "he won't be needing it anymore." 

So he did know him. She thought sadly, wait he wants me to loot his friend's body? "Wouldn't that be kind of wrong?" She asked. 

Ralof merely shrugged, "He's not using it anymore, and you may need some before this is over." 

She considered this, although the thought of wearing a dead man's armor did not comfort her, she knew Ralof had a point. 

She kneeled beside the man, Gunjar, and began to undress him. Ralof headed to the other side of the room to look for a way out. 

When he returned to her, she had put the armor on and was holding Gunjar's axe carefully. She might need a weapon she had realized when she saw it laying there.

"That amor suits you." Ralof said eyeing her up. 

She smiled again, "Trying to recruit me to your cause?" She asked.

"Just stating a fact," he grinned, "although that's an interesting idea." 

She shook her head, me, a soldier? She thought, not likely. 

"You should probably give that axe a few swings though, it won't do you any good if you don't know how to use it." 

She chuckled, although it wasn't because anything was funny. It was just that she in fact did not know how to use an axe, but, she thought, how hard can it be?

She gave it a swing and it slipped out of her hand, clashing to the stone floor. 

"That was intentional." She said glancing at Ralof before picking it up.

"Yes I'm sure." He replied, crossing his arms and watching her. Taking care to step back this time. She assumed in case she dropped it again.

She cleared her throat and readied the axe, then gave it another swing. It flew out of her hand and hit the wall. 

"You're terrible at this." Ralof commented.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I am not a warrior." She said as she walked across the room to collect the axe again.

"Oh I noticed." He said, "Do you know any other spells?"

She picked up the axe and made her way back to him, "Not much. I know candlelight, lesser ward, a couple healing spells for myself and others, and a flame spell."

"How about using your flame spell?" 

"I don't think I could light someone on fire Ralof..." 

"Well I don't think dropping your axe at them is going to do much." He replied.

Before Garaash could reply they heard clanging and voices coming from beyond a wooden gate.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" He said, and he clung to the wall. Garaash joined him and he whispered, "Fire or axe, have one ready by the time that gate has raised." 

She took a breath, she knew he was right. So she gripped the axe tighter, although her palms were beginning to feel sweaty, and she waited. 

~~~

"Get this gate open." A voice commanded. The gate was raised, and in walked two soldiers. One, Garaash realized, was the captain from before who had sent her to the block. 

Ralof stepped in front of them, his axes ready for a fight.

"Stormcloaks!” The Imperials all but growled the word as they drew their weapons. The Captain started toward Garaash, Ralof made to stop her but the other soldier blocked his way.

Garaash held her axe up in defense just in time to deflect the blow of the captain's sword, then she took a swing. She missed of course. 

The captain laughed at her, "This one's as green as her skin." She jabbed her sword at Garaash but Garaash was quicker. She stepped out of the path and twisted with the grace of a dancer, bringing her axe down again, and this time actually making contact. 

She got the woman in her shoulder, causing her to howl in pain, unfortunately for both concerned the axe was now stuck and Garaash didn't have the strength to pull it out.

The captain spun around, yanked the axe out of her shoulder with a cry of pain, and tossed it across the room.

Gods. Garaash thought in horror. She was sure that had to hurt like hell but her enemy didn't seem slowed, only pissed. She charged again, and without her axe Garaash did the only other thing she knew how. Her hands flew up and flames spilled forth causing her opponent to scream once more.

She hated it. The screams. The smell of burning flesh. It reminded her of the bandits, how they'd burned her parents. But what choice did she have? When she was certain the captain was dead, she fell to her knees.

"You did good." Ralof said, pulling his axe out of the other soldier's skull and coming up behind her.

Garaash shook her head and faced him, "I never killed somebody before." She felt tears stinging her eyes and she looked away from him. Why should she cry for this woman, she wondered, this woman who had been so ready to kill her, not once but twice? 

A terrible thought occurred to her as she looked at the woman's lifeless expression. "What if she had a family?" She asked quietly.

Ralof sighed, "You can't think about things like that." He said, "If you do this gets too complicated, and you could end up hurt or worse. All you need to know is that she would have killed you had you not killed her." 

"I know," she sighed, "I just hope I don't have to do that again."

"Me too."

~~~

After the battle was over Ralof had found a key on the soldier he'd killed, and luckily it was the same key that they needed to open the locked gate that was their way out of the keep. "Come on," He said as he swung the metal gate open, "let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads."

Garaash didn't need much convincing, she would be glad when this was over. She followed him out of the gate and down a winding staircase, as they rounded a corner they saw two Imperial soldiers down a ways in the hall, but the dragon outside roared loud and fearsomely, causing part of the roof to collapse and come down on the Imperials. 

"There's a door." Ralof said, "Hopefully this will lead us out of here." 

When the two got near the door voices could be heard. "That dragon's burning the whole village to the ground, grab everything you can and let's get out of here." Garaash wondered if it was townsfolk, but as they entered the room they found it was unfortunately more Imperial soldiers that awaited them.

"Hold on a moment, I just need to gather some more potions." One of the men said, but when they saw Garaash and Ralof they forgot their task and drew their weapons, Garaash wished she could have just negotiated her way out of this. Instead she raised her axe, hoping this time she wouldn't have to use her flame spell. 

Ralof only shouted at her, "Get back." And so she did, and she watched as he spun about swinging his axes like a machine. No, she thought, like a warrior. 

Ralof had singlehandedly defeated both soldiers, and didn't look like he'd really broken a sweat. Garaash was in awe, how does one become such a skilled warrior? She thought. And she wondered if she could learn to fight like him, not that she wanted to, but she was finding out that in Skyrim it was often kill or be killed. And she had no desire to be killed. 

"One of these soldiers mentioned potions, those might come in handy. Look around and see if you can find any." He told her. She nodded and began to search the room. As she was searching the shelves she came across a half eaten loaf of bread and her stomach began to growl. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten. She stared at it hungrily, wondering if they had time for her to take a tiny snack break.

Ralof appeared at her side, spooking her when he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "I don't recall my last meal."

Ralof took the bread and handed it to her, "You should eat if you can, before we continue. I'll try to find something for you to wash that down with."

Garaash did not plan on arguing, she took the bread from him and sunk her teeth into it. It was stale but she couldn't care less, she devoured it in a manner that would have shamed her parents had they been present, and was sad when it was gone. She noticed Ralof had returned holding a bottle of wine, "Now that's the first time I've seen you act like an orc since we've been on this little adventure." He grinned. He was talking about the way she'd eaten she knew, and she was embarrassed that he had witnessed it. 

"I don't usually eat like that." She defended, "I was just.. really hungry." 

"You don't need to justify yourself," He said, "you're not among lords and ladies right now." 

His comment caught her off guard, she realized he must have been listening when she'd been trying to explain to the horse driver about who she was. At least someone had. 

"I suppose you're right." She agreed, "May I?" She motioned to the wine in his hand. He handed the bottle to her and she took a long gulp, the liquid tasted different than what she was accustomed to drinking and yet it was not altogether unpleasant. 

"Thank you." She said as she handed the bottle back to him. "We should probably get moving again." He downed what was left of the wine and set the bottle on the table, "I found some potions while I was looking for the wine, here." He handed her three small bottles, two blue ones and a red one.

"The blue are for your Magicka," he said, "I knew I wouldn't be needing them. The red is for your health." 

Garaash took the potions, and they were on their way again. She wondered what lay ahead, how many more soldiers would they have to battle before they were truly free? And even if they managed to get free, would it matter if the dragon found them? 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of fighting. "You hear that?" Ralof questioned, "Come on!" 

They ran down the hall and around a corner into a room filled with manacles and cages, blood staining the floor. Some kind of torture room? She thought. It was a dark thought. 

There were two Imperial soldiers of course, and they were fighting Stormcloak soldiers. Ralof seemed heartened by the sight of his comrades, and joined the battle eagerly. Although all but one of the Stormcloaks had fallen by the end of the battle. 

"Tanja!" Ralof clapped the woman on the back when the fighting was over, she grunted in pain. "Careful you oaf!" She cursed, "I took an arrow back there earlier."

"Would you like me to take a look at that?" Garaash asked stepping forward. 

The soldier, Tanja, eyed Garaash up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Garaash Gra-Dursh." She replied, "I escaped with Ralof."

"I see." She said as she glanced between them, "Well if you've lasted this long with him I think I can trust you, and I won't turn down a healing spell or a potion if you've got one."

~~~

Ralof, Tanja, and Garaash made their way through the keep and into what looked to be an escape tunnel leading into a cave. The small party slowed when they heard voices ahead, "We need to wait until General Tullius arrives." Someone said.

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon!" Another heatedly responded.

"More Imperial scum," Tanja spat, "let's get in there and take them out." 

"Let me scout ahead first." Ralof said, and he took off before either woman could protest, not that Garaash would have. 

They watched as he snuck around the corner and out of their view. Garaash swallowed, what if he's seen? 

"You needn't fear," said Tanja as if reading her thoughts, "Ralof is a great scout and will not be seen unless he wants to be." 

Garaash faced the woman, was I really so obvious? She wondered, though she did not say a word.

Moments later Ralof returned, "Good news and bad news, the bad is that there are more of them than there are us."

"Figures," Tanja growled, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is," Ralof continued, "someone spilled oil conveniently close to where their archers are posted, so if we can light the oil we can take them out."

"What about her?" Tanja asked, meaning Garaash.

"What about me?" Garaash asked uneasily. She had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"Well you're a mage aren't you? Can't you cast a flame spell and light the sons of bitches on fire?"

"It doesn't have to come to that." Ralof said, before Garaash could answer. They both looked at him.

"But if she can—" Tanja began but she was cut off by Ralof harshly saying, "No." He didn't have to raise his voice, but the finality in it made Tanja quieten. Garaash felt bad for her, it wasn't a bad idea, it actually made sense, she just didn't relish the idea of burning someone alive again. She felt like that's why Ralof was so against it. Perhaps he pitied her after what happened with the captain?

"If I have to," Garaash began, "I will, but I hope I don't have to." 

Ralof sighed, "Fine, then let's do this."

Tanja nodded, "We're behind you."

~~~

In the cavern were five Imperial soldiers, Ralof had been right about them outnumbering their small group, and also about the oil. Instead of Garaash casting a flame spell though, Tanja had shot a flaming arrow into the oil and the archers burned before they could notch their arrows.

There were three remaining soldiers, one for each of them had Tanja not climbed to a vantage point and began shooting the men as they approached. She took the captain out first, shooting an arrow into his left eye. Garaash was impressed by Tanja's aim, although she cringed at the sight of the injury. The man fell off the stone bridge which he'd been crossing, she didn’t imagine he’d survived the fall.

One of the shoulders shouted, "For the Empire!" As he charged Ralof, which Garaash thought silly. Ralof sidestepped and grabbed the man twisting and breaking his arm in the process, the soldier's sword falling from his grasp as he screamed in pain. 

Garaash had almost forgotten about the other soldier, that was until she heard screaming and turned to see him running toward her. She raised her axe ready to defend herself when an arrow went through the man's skull. He dropped to the ground and she knew Tanja had killed him. Having an archer watching your back sure comes in handy. She thought. But she knew she wouldn't be able to keep from fighting forever. 

Eventually Garaash would have to spill blood again. 

She sighed as she put her axe away, and looked around at the bodies scattered about. It was sad, all the violence around her. All the violence she'd seen since she came to this land. She didn't understand it. Is all of Skyrim like this? She wondered. She hoped not. She hoped there was good here, somewhere.

"Tanja you are a Godsend." Ralof praised as he helped her off the ledge she had been perched. 

"I know." She grinned, and once she was down she skipped around the battlefield retrieving her arrows from the men she killed. 

"Are you hurt?" Ralof asked, turning his attention to Garaash.

"No." She said. Not physically. She thought. "Are you?"

Ralof chuckled, "These Imperial bastards never landed a blow." She smiled at him. She wondered if that was the truth, or if he was just playing tough. Either way, She thought, I think I'll use a healing spell on him just in case.

"Hold still a moment," she said, and raised her hands toward him. 

"What are you—" He groaned as light enveloped his body, "thank you... I didn't need it really, though I feel stronger now. So thank you." 

Garaash simply nodded, this man had protected her countless times today, she thought the least she could do was heal him.

"Hey!" Tanja called from across the way, "Over here! I've found something!"

Ralof and Garaash walked over to her, "What is it?" Ralof questioned.

"Perhaps," Tanja grinned, "the way out." Sure enough there was a tunnel, but there was also some kind of mechanism in the way. 

"There's a lever there," Garaash said pointing, "maybe it controls this?"

"Worth a shot." Tanja replied, and stepped over to the lever, she pulled it back and down came a bridge. 

The three of them laughed in victory, "Let's get out of here." Ralof said beginning toward the bridge, Garaash followed but Tanja did not.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Ulfric and the others." She said. 

Garaash felt uneasy about the separation, would Tanja be alright on her own? Ralof did not seem to share her concerns though. 

"Alright." He merely said, "Good luck Tanja."

"Good luck to you both." She said as she looked from Ralof to Garaash, "I hope when this is over, we meet again." 

Garaash nodded, "I hope it's a safer and warmer place next time." 

Tanja laughed, "So do I." 

And after Ralof and Garaash had crossed, she pulled the lever again bringing the bridge up once more.

~~~

The tunnel, Garaash had learned, led deeper into the cavern. She and Ralof followed a small stream they found, hoping it would lead them to the way out.

It led them to a dead end.

"Damn," Ralof cursed, "Let's turn back, I think I saw another tunnel on the right." 

So they walked back, and thankfully there was another tunnel. They walked through it, Garaash considering casting a candlelight spell for the darker parts, when they came upon a nest of giant spiders.

"Gods!" Garaash exclaimed, "What are those?"

"Frostbite spiders!" Ralof shouted as he hacked the leg off of one, "Don't let them spit on you! They're venomous."

Garaash stepped back, trying to keep out of the line of sight of these ugly creatures, "What should I do?" She asked him.

"Now would be a great time for your flame spell!" He shouted, as one tackled him to the ground. 

She rushed forward spraying flames at any spider that got within five feet of her, the one that had tackled Ralof screeched in pain as a flame licked at its body and it scurried off, climbing up the cavern's wall and into a crack to escape. 

She helped Ralof up, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Once he was on his feet, he shivered, "I hate spiders." 

~~~

After Garaash and Ralof had cleared the spiders den they continued on their path, Garaash was beginning to feel hopeful. Were they close to safety? She wondered. Was this almost over? 

They had just crossed a small bridge overlooking another small stream—perhaps the same one from earlier—when Ralof put his hand up to prevent her from going forward. 

"Hold up," He said quietly, and Garaash froze thinking what's wrong now? 

"There's a bear just ahead." He continued, motioning toward the large mass of fur off in the corner, "See her? I'd rather not tangle with her right now, let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step."

Garaash was not a very stealthy person, still she did not relish the idea of fighting a bear either so she did as she was told and tried to sneak past, following close behind Ralof. 

They managed to get past the beast without being noticed, and for that she was thankful. She was sure he was too. Warrior or not, She thought, he's seen too much battle today. We both have. 

"That looks like the way out!" Ralof exclaimed quietly after they'd rounded a corner and spotted an opening in the distance that light shone through. "I knew we'd make it, come on!" He began to run toward the light, and Garaash followed. 

Only one thing crossed her mind as they ran toward their salvation;

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for choosing my story to read! I originally posted this on wattpad but it didn’t get many views so I hoped other fans of Skyrim would find it here. The idea came to me after I played Oblivion again recently and I noticed that the Orcs in Cyrodil tend to be a lot different than the ones in Skyrim, so I thought I’d write a story about what would happen if an Orc from Cyrodil found themself in Skyrim. I hope you enjoyed the story. ❤️ Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
